You Again!
by tfplover14
Summary: Sequel to First-time meet. I recommend you read that first. Ratchet takes a look at the audio receptor of a now older Arcee. But she is reluctant so Ratchet may have to use some laughing gas... Hope this brings you a laugh! Please review! An original tfplover14 fic. Enjoy!


**Heeeeeeeeeeey people! This is You Again!, sequel to First-time meet. This one's for Snow Fun and shadybabe101. They requested a sequel. SO THE CREDIT GOES TO THEM FOR PUSHING ME INTO IT! *Applause* Thanks guys! Energon cookies for you! In this story Arcee is 10. Sorry for not updating Love Bots, but I had a huge project due for English and I barely managed to squeeze updates into my time. Sorry :(**

**Hope you like it :)**

**PS I'm probably going to delete Forbidden Love because a) it's like the worst thing I've ever written b) my dad read it so I just about died of embarrassment DX. c) it won't be good for my rep. Let me know what you think I should do please.**

**I DONT OWN TFP**

**Here you go, peeps :P**

Ratchet was busy working in his medical room. It had been a few mega-cycles since he cleaned and sorted his drawers, and since he had some free time on his hands, that's exactly what he planned to do.

"Ratchet, you have a patient," the receptionist stepped in. Ratchet sighed. His cleaning would have to wait.

A short blue femme walked in. "'Sup,"  
Ratchet eyed the femme up and down. "Do I know you?" he asked suspiciously.  
The femme grinned. "You sure do, Uncle Ratchet!" she replied.

Ratchet groaned. Now he remembered. "I was hoping you would grow out of that," he said quietly.  
"I couldn't grow out of it! What other annoying nickname would I call you?"

Ratchet decided not to tell her.

"So, why are you here today?" he asked Arcee, trying to start a friendly conversation.  
"Well, my Carrier said there was something wrong with my audio receptor," she said, pointing to her right audio. "Something about it not having developed right when she was carrying me."

"Please lie down," Ratchet said while grabbing his small flashlight.  
"What's that?" Arcee suddenly said, eyeing him suspiciously.

Ratchet sighed.

"Just a flashlight I'm going to use to take a look at your audio," he explained impatiently. "Now let me take a look."  
"How can I be sure you won't hurt me?"  
"Because I won't."  
"For all I know you could be scheming to rip out my audio!"  
"I helped you when you were a sparkling! Why would I do that?"  
"Why do bots murder other bots?"

Ratchet began to splutter angrily. He grabbed the laughing gas mask and forced it onto Arcee's face. She struggled, but then relaxed as the gas took effect.

Ratchet pulled off the mask. Arcee faced him with a ditzy grin and started to giggle uncontrollably.  
"I need to go to the doctor," she giggled.  
"But you are at the doctor," Ratchet replied, chuckling.  
"Wow, you're fast," she said, still grinning.

Ratchet retrieved his flashlight.

"I want candy!" she said suddenly to no one in particular. She turned to the chair beside her. "Do you have any candy?" she asked the empty chair, and then glared hard at it when she didn't get a response.

Ratchet held back his laughter the best he could. None of his patients ever did this when they were on laughing gas.

Arcee turned to Ratchet and looked at him expectantly. "What's for breakfast, Carrier?"  
Ratchet burst out laughing.  
"Arcee, you're at the doctor's, there is no breakfast here!"  
"I want to have breakfast," she demanded.

Ratchet resorted to the strategy that worked with Arcee before. He stuffed an Energon lollipop in her mouth. "Here!"

"Finally! Breakfast!" she said with relief as she sucked.

Ratchet began to work on her audio and discovered a small part was undevelopped. He inspected it a while, then consulted his notes. Arcee would need some medicine to help it to develop.

As Ratchet mixed the medicine, Arcee raised an enclosed servo to her face and looked at the back of it with a confused expression, which quickly turned to sheer terror.  
"Oh no! It's gone!" she cried out.

"What's gone?" Ratchet asked curiously, turning to face her.

"My thumb digit! It was there a few seconds ago!" she wailed.  
Ratchet laughed and reached over and pulled out her thumb digit. "Here it is!"

Arcee started to giggle and said "Yay!"

Ratchet finished mixing the medication and scooped a spoonful. "I need you to take this," he said, approaching her with the spoon. She grabbed his wrist before he could give her the medicine and gave him a serious look.

"Is it breakfast?" Arcee asked him sternly.  
Ratchet chuckled. "Yes." He put the spoon into her mouth.

"This tastes funny," she said, rolling her glossa around in her mouth. "Breakfast doesn't taste like this."  
"It does here," Ratchet answered her.

After Arcee took the medicine, there was really nothing to do but wait until the gas wore off.

"So," Ratchet began to ask her, "What do you do in your free time?"  
"I eat breakfast," she giggled.  
"What do you do BESIDES eat breakfast?"  
"I eat lunch."

Ratchet laughed some more. This was the first time in years since he had laughed this much. He was always the "cranky medic", never smiling or having fun. Everyone he knew thought he didn't know how even to smile.

Because Arcee wasn't about to go anywhere, Ratchet decided to continue cleaning his drawers. Arcee, with nothing to do, continue to chat with the empty chair, only to get mad when it didn't answer her.

After a few minutes of cleaning, he heard Arcee say, "Where am I? I remember having a mask stuffed on my face but after that it's all fuzzy."

Ratchet turned to look at her. "I had to give you laughing gas because at the slightest thing you were freaking out."  
"Oh."

The receptionist walked in. "Ratchet, Elita-One is here for Arcee."  
A pink femme walked in. "How was she? I hope she wasn't too much trouble. She always gets like this when she goes to the doctor."

"Oh no, not at all," Ratchet lied through his teeth. He didn't feel like discussing the details. Arcee could do that.

Ratchet handed Elita-One a bottle of same medicine Arcee took. "She needs to take this twice a day. Only once tonight, she took her other dosage here."  
"Thank you. Ready to go, Arcee?"

Arcee hopped off the berth and joined her Carrier. "Bye, Uncle Ratchet."

**THE END! The laughing gas was inspired from the iThink They Kissed episode of iCarly, so I do not own that idea. You know what I find weird? Is that we have to say we don't own TFP at the beginning of every fic! We obviously don't own it! Hasbro should know that! Right? I will be posting a few CliffCee oneshots soon if you are one of the rare people that ship that pairing. I know I do! This is tfplover14 signing off.**


End file.
